One Minute Brawl Finale 3:ION VS DR MANHATTEN
Welcome to the season 3 finale of OMB. We have seen many things in the little bit of time that OMB has been around for. But we haven't seen a battle of radiation and atoms yet. We have: Ion, the radioactive gaurdian of Core City. and Dr Manhattan, the atomic scourge. Will Ion's cosmic, hyperatomic, atomic god and super atomic god forms be enough? Or will the Doc claim another victim? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Power Plant Time:5:00PM Ion had gone to a power plant to reduce the amount of radiation and avoid a nuclear meltdown. As Ion was leaving, bolt of atomic energy hit him in the back. Ion turned around and said "Who did that"? then the Doc appears in front of him. Ion jumps a few feet back and says "I don't know who or what you are, but you're going down". Then the Doc spoke. "I am the master of atoms". "I will turn you to dust foolish hedgehog". Ion made a radioactive sword and said "Come get some". RADIATION VS ATOMS! WHICH IS STRONGER? Ion ran at and slashed Doc and knocked him back into a wall. Then Ion blasted an atomic bolt at the Doc. The Doc literally turned the bolt to dust and then punched Ion flying outside of the power plant. Ion got up and got punched in the gut by the Doc. Then he was thrown into a nearby city. The Doc then blasted Ion with blast after blast after blast. Then Ion became heated and punched the Doc into a bank. When Ion tried to punch the Doc in the face, his hand was caught and Ion was thrown into the bank's safe. then the Doc closed the door and began to walk away. But then he heard a weird noise and looked back at the safe. The heavy safe door began to melt as radiation poured out of the cracks in the safe. Then the safe exploded and Ion was standing there in cosmic form. Ion punched the Doc into the store that was across the street. Ion ran over and drop-kicked the Doc through the store and then punched him into the air before following up with a massive elbow slam. The Doc got up and turned from a blue color to a green color. Then he blasted Ion and knocked him into a mountain. Then he blasted a giant laser of atomic energy that pushed Ion through the mountain and into lava. Io rises out and enters hyperatomic god form. Then he blasts a wave of radiation that burns trees to a crisp and is melting rocks. The Doc blasts a laser back at it, resulting in a clash. After a tough struggle, the Doc overpowers Ion and blasts him back into the power plant. Then the Doc fires a laser that causes the power plant to explode in a ball of fire. Then the Doc flys away. But, we see the explosion start to collapse in on itself. The Doc notices and stays. Then we see Ion walk out of the radioactive flames in Super Hyperatomic God Form. Ion flys up and punches the Doc flying into a factory. Then when Ion walks a little closer, the Doc comes out as a reddish color and smacks Ion flying into the ground. Then the Doc blasts a laser underground that hits Ion in the gut. Ion manages to fly out and land on the ground. "You're not too bad". said Ion.Then the Doc said "Shall we end this"? Ion looked into the sky and said "Yes". "Even if I lose, I will be rewarded with Heaven". Ion began to charge the atomic finale. The Doc made a giant laser in his hands. Ion and the Doc fired their attacks at the same time, resulting in a second beam clash. Eventually, Ion and the Doc ran low on energy. Ion blasted an atomic flare out of desparation before falling down. the Doc stopped it in its tracks and dissolved it into nothing. Then the Doc made a ball of atomic energy and said "You fought bravely". "But you have lost". then the Doc threw the ball at the injured Ion. Ion managed to roll out of the way and then he delivered one more awesome punch to the face. The Doc was stunned as Ion began chaining his attacks back and forth. Then Ion delivered a stern kick to the gut. Ion made an atomic flare in his hand and smacked the Doc in the face with it. But nothing happened. Then the flare began to dissolve and so did Ion. Ion managed to escape the effect only losing his middle finger on his left hand. Ion gpt pissed and entered heated form again. Ion yelled at the Doc "I WILL BURN YOU TO HELL"! Then Ion made a ball of radiation in his right hand. "TEN GATES OF HELL"! yelled Ion. Ion smacked the Doc with a giant claw made of radiation. "FIRST GATE OF HELL"! Then he shot him with a radioactive laser and a radioactive sword slash. "THIRD GATE OF HELL"! Then he caught the Doc with a radioactive arrow and a radioactive bomb. "FIFTH GATE OF HELL"! The Doc dodged a vile of heat and tried to punch Ion. But Ion dodged and smacked him with another vile of heat and then an atomic bolt. "SEVENTH GATE OF HELL"! Then Ion used atomic shortfuse and knocked the Doc on the ground. Then Ion flew down and elbowed the Doc so hard, he flew into the air. "NINTH GATE OF HELL"! Then Ion went cosmic and flew up holding the atomic finale in his right hand. Ion flew in front of the Doc and went Super Hyperatomic God form again. Then he slammed the atomic finale into the Doc. "FINAL GATE OF HELL"! yelled Ion as the explosion looked like a nuclear bomb landed there. The force of the explosion caused a nuclear winter that left a humoungous crater. After about a minute of silence, we see Ion climb out of the crater and nearly fall over. But then Ion starts to change shape. He turns into the Doc! Then the Doc flys away from the crater. KO? Reasoning: Let me explain this one because its a little confusing. Ion had this fight won. But Dr Manhattan claimed a literal last-second victory. Since the Doc can manipulate atoms, he can change his shape and abilities on the fly. He noticed that Ion was resistant to the explosion of radiatiin and swapped their bodys. Since Ion was stuck in the Doc's battered body, the explosion of the finale of Ten Gates of Hell killed him. Sice the Doc got ahold of Ion's newly healed body, he survived the move. To put it simply: Dr Manhattan was just too crafty and durable for Ion. Ion held the power and form advantage. The Doc held an intelligence and skill advantage. They were even in speed. So it came down to one thing: Durability Ion-Can fight up to 5 days before being completly drained. Dr Manhattan-Can fight for decades without food, drink or sleep. The difference is clear. But I gotta give Ion credit He put up a hell of a fight Also, the Doc's power over atoms is his mastered kinesis. It was something that is made of the very things the other manipulates. Radiation is a gas made of atoms. The Doc could have literally ripped Ion to pieces. Atoms make up all life. The Doc could have easily one-shotted Ion if I would have let him. Well at least Heaven will have another gaurdian. The Winner Is: Dr Manhattan NEXT TIME To start off Season 4... We have... Io VS Blaze A BATTLE OF THE FELINES! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Season Finales